reality_tvfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hamed Anousheh
Hamed Anousheh und Bezahd Khanii thumb|[[Hamed Anousheh]] (*13.01.1987) aus Köln ist einer Musiker und Kandidat in der 9. Staffel von DSDS im Jahr 2012. Bezahd Khanii ist seinen Assistenz und der plogrammator von ihm!thumb|[[Hamed Anousheh]] Während der Castings hatte er die Kandidatennummer 26929. Aktuell arbeitet er bei der "Klthumb|[[Hamed Anousheh]]angfabrik" in Köln. thumb|[[Hamed Anousheh auf den Malediven.]] "Es ist nie zu früh oder zu spät. Es ist immer nur höchste Zeit", weiß ein persisches Sprichwort. Momentan trifft es vor allem auf Deemah zu. Der 24-jährige Soulstar mit iranischen Wurzeln, die auf deutschem Boden vor allem afro-amerikanische Triebe schlugen, brodelte mit seinen Hits (Look Into My Eyes, All Around The World, The Way It Is) weltweit von der Oberkante des Underground hervor. Sein smoother und satter Tenor und der elegante Gesang verleihen dem hitverdächtigen Midtempo-Groove von "Look Into My Eyes" und seiner B-Seite, dem R'n'B-Bouncer "The Way It Is", das gewisse, vielleicht sogar geniale Etwas. Kein Zweifel: Wenn Deemah "Love is all I'm asking for / til the end of time, baby, look into my eyes" singt, stürmt er nicht nur Charts - immerhin tauchte die Single gleich nach Release zwischen Mariah Carey und Pete Rock auf den wichtigen Playlists auf. Vor allem Frauenherzen werden weich, wenn der roughe Gentleman Zeilen wie "I swear that I will give you all I have/ look in my eyes and tell me no lies" croont und irgendwann sogar, ganz nonchalant "I could imagine you as my wife". Wer Deemah hört, ist meist sofort begeistert. Sein Talent kommt nicht von ungefähr. Beide Eltern sind Musiker, sein Vater ein persischer Meisterflötist und die Mutter klassische Sängerin. "Seit ich sechs bin, spiele ich selbst alle möglichen Percussion aus unserer Heimat", erzählt Deemah. "Ich bin zwar mit traditioneller persischer Musik aufgewachsen, spiele mittlerweile selbst drei persische Instrumente und außerdem Gitarre, aber seit meinem dreizehnten Lebensjahr höre ich vor allem Pop." Schon mit zwölf stand Deemah als Sänger mit seinem Vater auf der Bühne und bekam die Macht der Musik am eigenen Leib - und vor Publikum - zu spüren. "Seitdem ist für mich jeder Augenblick, an dem ich meine Musik - und natürlich auch das Singen - mit anderen Menschen teilen kann, immer wieder ein unglaublich schönes Erlebnis." Der Schritt von der Musik des Vaters zur eigenen, klar beeinflusst von Soul und R'n'B, kam für Deemah ebenso schnell wie natürlich. Neben dem Sport nimmt die Musik bald schon die wichtigste Rolle in seinem Leben ein. Von morgens bis abends hört Deemah Musik. Egal was, Hauptsache gut - von Klassik bis Rock, von Old School-Soul bis zu modernem R'n'B. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass man als Musiker von allen Musikrichtungen etwas lernen kann", meint er. "Mein Vater ist ein großes Vorbild für mich, allein durch die Art und Weise, wie er seine Musik lebt und wieviel Leidenschaft er damit vermittelt. Aber natürlich habe ich auch viel von meinen Idolen Brian McKnight, Michael Jackson oder Boyz II Men gelernt." Ohne große Mühe, mit perfektem Gehör und einem hohen Maß an Musikalität, macht Deemah seit einiger Zeit auch seine ganz eigene, sehr originelle und persönliche Musik. "Es hat viel mit meiner Gemütslage zu tun, wie sich meine Songs anhören", erklärt er. "Ich setze mich nicht hin und sage: "Jetzt schreibe ich einen Song." Das muss einfach von selbst kommen. Trotzdem habe ich ständig meine Gitarre in der Hand und wenn mir Melodien einfallen, nehme ich sie auf und schreibe dazu die Texte. Dabei arbeite ich sehr gerne mit meinem Bruder Jason zusammen. Wir ergänzen uns einfach perfekt!" Die Begeisterung und der ehrliche, gefühlte Soul seiner Musik, sind der Garant für Deemahs Erfolg. Man glaubt ihm jedes Wort, ob er es singt oder spricht. "Ich möchte meine Musik mit anderen Teilen", betont er. "Wenn ich die Menschen dazu bringen kann, sich im positiven Sinne zu entwickeln, habe ich ein Stück meines Zieles erreicht." Ein großes, wichtiges, sehr entscheidendes Stück, möchte man meinen. Schließlich sagt ein anderes Sprichwort aus Persien: "Der erste Schlag muss kräftig sein, dann ersparst du dir viele weitere." Nun hat er sich entschlossen Deutschlands nächster Superstar zu werden Wir dürfen auf die Zukunft gespannt sein… DSDS 2012-Kandidat Hamed Anousheh hat es in die Top 10 von "Deutschland sucht den Superstar" geschafft. In der vierten Mottoshow kam für ihn aber das Aus bei DSDS 2012. Der 25-Jährige DSDS-Kandidat wurde am 13. Januar 1987 in Trier geboren und ist in einer Musikerfamilie groß geworden. Seine Eltern kommen aus dem Iran und waren damals wegen der Revolution nach Deutschland geflohen. Hamed Anoushehs Vater gehört zu den fünf Meistern der persischen Flöte und hat bereits vor der Queen gespielt. Ruf-/ Spitzname: Deemah Haarfarbe: schwarz Augenfarbe: braun Sternzeichen: Steinbock Besondere Kennzeichen: Bart und Mütze Lebensmotto: Sei dankbar und gib niemals auf. Größter Wunsch: Die Musik ist alles für mich und seit ich denken kann, umgibt sie mich. Mein größter Wunsch ist es, meine Leidenschaft zu meinem Beruf zu machen und dadurch mir und meiner Familie ein sorgenfreies Leben zu ermöglichen. Aktueller Lieblingssong: Chris Brown: "She Ain't You" Der erste Kuss: Meinen ersten Kuss hatte ich mit 12 beim Flaschendrehen. Sehr kurz Was ist das verrückteste, das du jemals gemacht hast? Ich bin rückwärts die Treppen hochgelaufen :Abgesehen davon bin ich in der Schulzeit einfach für einen Monat nach Kairo geflogen, weil ich dort ein musikalisches Angebot bekommen habe. Keine gute Idee. Hamed Anousheh wurde 7. Platz Kategorie:DSDS Kandidat Kategorie:DSDS Recall-Teilnehmer Kategorie:DSDS Malediven-Teilnehmer Kategorie:Top 16 Kategorie:Top 10 Kategorie:Top 9 Kategorie:Top 8 Kategorie:Top 7 Kategorie:DSDS Kandidat Kategorie:DSDS Recall-Teilnehmer Kategorie:DSDS Malediven-Teilnehmer Kategorie:Top 16 Kategorie:Top 10 Kategorie:Top 9 Kategorie:Top 8 Kategorie:Top 7Kategorie:Deutschland sucht den Superstar - DSDSKategorie:Import/dsds.fandom.com/de